Pikachu
Pikachu is a Mouse-type Pokémon and is one of the 12 original heroes of the Super Smash Bros. gang. He is also known as Numbuh 251 and Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist of Kids Next Door Sector L1. History Meeting Sector V Warning! Spoilers Alert Below! Pikachu accidentally ended up accidentally entering the Kids Next Door when he, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Eevee, and Diddy Kong fell through a portal whom Kirby said to have "smelled like the best sugary cake ever!" When he discovers the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's Birthday Cake, Pikachu was the first to stand up for his friends when the DCFDTL started to mistreat them for "trying to steal their Birthday Cake". Unfortunately, he was soon captured along with Kirby and the others, tied them up to be forced to watch the DC eat their cake without sharing with anyone. Then Sector V of the Kids Next Door arrive to stop the DC from their latest Birthday Cake plan and unexpectedly rescue Pikachu and the others. When Sector V begins to have trouble with the Delightful Children, he and the others helped Sector V out in defeating them. It was at that point when Pikachu started to like Sector V, even saying: "Cool! You guys handled the situation like it was no trouble at all." Out of all the others, Pikachu seemed the least enthusiastic to get home, wanting to explore the place out and saying the time in the KND realm may move even slower than time back in the Smash Bros. realm. But when he and his friends once again help Sector V out in defeating Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, he felt tired after the battle, saying he would like to go home now. But he ended up getting his enthusiasm for the KND once again when he along with the others are recruited to start training as Cadets Next Door. Training as KND While training as part of the Kids Next Door, Pikachu at first was the most enthusiastic to work out of all the others since He loved to help out in any kind of situation, but as the training went on, the going got really harder for him, even to the point of one time complaining if they ever get any breaks. While they usually stay in the Kids Next Door Arctic Base for valuable training, they do sneak out of there from time to time if they see Sector V in trouble fighting against a villain (much to Numbuh 86's and Numbuh 60's annoyance). Later on, Pikachu ends up working hard again, this time out of jealousy of Kirby being praised more then him. But after a near mission failure due to the two of them arguing, Pikachu apologizes to his friend for not being a good companion of him. Out of everyone else, Pikachu dislikes Numbuh 86 the most, even to the point of fighting a lot regarding decommissioning of kids turned 13. Recommissioning Sector Z One day, while trying to help Diddy Kong look for his missing Peanut Gun, Jigglypuff and Kirby were captured by Father and the Delightful Children who intended to use them as hostage baits to lure Sector V into a trap. When Pikachu, Eevee, Diddy, Tiff, Tuff, and Sector V finally arrive to rescue Kirby and Jigglypuff, a huge battle ensued between them and Father with the DC, only for the former team to lose and be locked away. Just when Pikachu and the others were about to give up hope, Kirby along with Tiff and Jigglypuff who managed to find an escape route and freed them all. Realizing they are trying to escape, Father and the Delightful Children attack Sector V and the others again. During the harsh and difficult battle, Pikachu gets knocked cold, forcing Kirby to take his place in commanding his Smash Bros. friends. Pikachu eventually wakes up from his coma just in time to see the events going on and finally realizes why Numbuh 362 views Kirby as a better leader then he is in the first place. Just when Kirby starts to get overpowered by the Delightful Children, Pikachu manages to rescue him by attacking them with his quick attack. Pikachu manages to convince Kirby to let him keep fighting despite his clearly exhausted position. Finally, Sector V and the Smash Bros. members manage to win this time thanks to Tiff's encouragement of teamwork and Kirby's great leadership skills. He, Tiff, and Jigglypuff manage to trap Father into a rocket to the Arctic Prison. When Pikachu tells Kirby to do the same to the DCFDTL, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff instead use their powered up Recommissioning Module to successfully and permanently recommission the DC back into Sector Z, much to everyone else's shock. (Later Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff are shocked themselves when Numbuh 1 revealed that he knew who the DC once were before.) Sector Z thank Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff for permanently recommissioning them and apologized to everyone for all their crimes. The later 3 forgave them for what they did in the past and everyone else became happy that Sector Z is back (except Tuff, who is mad that Sector Z was really the Delightful Children all this time). Before everyone could leave the Delightful Mansion, Father arrives, somehow escaping the first rocket with fire and demands he wants his Delightful Children back. One more battle commences, this time with Father turning into a dragon. After an even more intense and harsh battle, Numbuh 1, 0.1, and Kirby manage to trap Father in another rocket to the Arctic Prison and successfully blast him off. Kirby for a moment thinks it's finally over, but David tells him that Father will escape from his prison soon, making Kirby and Jigglypuff disappointed. But Sector V and Sector Z manage to cheer them up, telling them they have done more then a great accomplishment in bringing back the legendary Sector Z. After this, the two sectors bring Kirby and his friends to the KND Moonbase where, after hearing the whole story, Numbuh 362 officially makes them Kids Next Door members of Sector L1. As Numbuh 251 As part of the Kids Next Door Sector L1, Pikachu is the Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist. Ever since becoming a KND member, Pikachu is the most hyped up to complete his and the team's missions. Although sometimes he gets too focused to a point where he tends to make rash decisions (which can be even worse then Kirby's from time to time.) Regardless, Pikachu is still his old kind and dedicated self who is willing to help all of his friends no matter what. Pikachu doesn't really have a main weapon of choice since he tends to use mostly his paws, head, tail and electric attacks to fight with. But some of his occasional weapons to use does include the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.. Relationships Eevee Pikachu seems to love to play with Eevee a lot and besides Kirby, Eevee appears to be the only one whom Pikachu seems the most closest to. He doesn't seem to mind Eevee's childish behavior since he is so used to Kirby's childish personality. He also seems to have a crush on her and is unaware of Eevee's secret feelings for him. Numbuh 4 Pikachu and Numbuh 4 have a good to great relationship for the most part. Pikachu greatly loves Numbuh 4's interests in Yipper Cards and being Sector Leader and like Numbuh 4, Pikachu has a strong dislike for Rainbow Monkeys and doesn't understand why girls love them so much. While Pikachu is not fond of Numbuh 4's hotheadedness and Numbuh 4 sometimes doesn't understand why Pikachu tolerates Kirby's naivety at times, the two of them are still great allies. Numbuh 1 Pikachu and Numbuh 1 appear to have a good relationship with each other. Pikachu greatly respects Numbuh 1 as a KND leader and Numbuh 1 loves how Pikachu is more serious on missions unlike Kirby. However, he doesn't like how Pikachu is reckless from time to time and Pikachu is not fond of Numbuh 1's too serious attitude. But they are still good friends nonetheless. Sector Z When first meeting them as the Delightful Children, Pikachu immediately disliked them and chewed them out when they mistreated his friends. He is often the first to spring into action when fighting against the DC. But when he learned they were really the lost members of Sector Z. Pikachu changed his mind and attitude of them and apologized for his previous behavior. He and Sector Z have been better friends ever since. Out of all the members, Pikachu likes Bruce and Lenny the best. Appearance Pikachu is a short, mouse-like Pokémon. He is covered in yellow fur with brown stripes on his back. His thin ears are tipped black and he also has a tail shaped like a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur on the base. There are pouches inside his red, round cheeks where he stores electricity. His forearms are short with five fingers on each paw and his feet have 3 toes. He can run quadruped, but he can also stand and walk on its hind legs. When in the KND, he has a scruff of fur sticking out from his forehead and he wears a red-orange shirt, and brown shorts. Why can't i come?!.png|Pikachu with Jigglypuff, Tuff and a shrunken Tiff Personality Pikachu for the most part has a friendly personality, very willing to make friends with almost anyone. He also has a hyperactive personality, seeing as he often runs all over the place with his fast speed. He can be somewhat of a boaster, claiming that he is capable of doing anything a great fighter can do. This ended up leading him to being jealous when Kirby was thought to be a better KND leader then he was. However, he can be very lazy at times when he thinks he isn't capable of doing a certain task and has a cowardish side. But if any of his friends are in danger or at a disadvantage, he'll spring into action immediately to help them out. Powers Pikachu is capable of unleashing electricity from his cheeks in the form of Thunder jolt, Thunder shock and Thunder Bolt. He is also capable of summoning a huge lightning bolt from the sky using his Thunder attack. When not using his electrical powers, Pikachu also tends to use physical type moves like Skull Bash, Quick Attack and even Iron Tail. Final Smash Pikachu's Final Smash is Volt Tackle in which Pikachu turns into a giant ball of electricity which he can control to slam down his opponents, giving them a great amount of damage. Trivia In the canon universe and while speaking Pokémon language, Pikachu is voiced by Ikue Otani. In SmashBrosNextDoor's universe while speaking English, he is voiced by Robert Martin Kelein the same voice actor for Gomamon from the ''Digimon ''anime series. Category:Pokémon Category:Males Category:Sector L1 Members Category:Lightningbenders Category:Martial Artists